There are many commercially available generators, some of which are designed especially for use on board boats. A typical marine engine-generator set has a seawater-cooled engine with its crankshaft coupled to the rotor of an electrical generator, with the crankshaft and rotor collinear and horizontal as mounted in operation. Injecting the cooling seawater directly into the exhaust stream cools the engine exhaust.
On many smaller craft, electrical power generation is desirable, but space is limited. It can be particularly difficult below deck, for example, to accommodate the height of commercially available power generators. Market economics generally limit marine power generator manufacturers to the use of engines and generator components otherwise available for other, higher volume applications. A new approach to producing electrical power is needed to satisfy the market need for compact, reliable power generation.
New approaches are also desirable for cooling engines and other power-producing marine equipment. Outboard engines are known to be cooled by pumping seawater through the engine and injecting it into the exhaust stream. Because of the corrosive nature of seawater, it is recommended that such engines be regularly flushed with fresh water.